


New Beginnings

by Zalk909192



Series: AfuHiru Month 2019 [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, First Dates, I'll never be able to write for 32 days, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Missing Scene, Tumblr Prompt, What-If, bad words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/pseuds/Zalk909192
Summary: They met each other for the first time when one of them was a pip and the other one was an equally a pip just taller and not eager to spend time with his little brother’s friends.Well, they weren't pips anymore, right?





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/gifts).

> This is the AfuHiru Month and I'm proud to ship these two blondies!  
Here's the list of prompt, if you want to try, you can!  
[Propt List](https://inazumafocus.tumblr.com/post/187075629270/afurohiruma-month-prompts-from-the-17th-of)

Hiruma wasn’t a piece of cake.

He was obnoxious, exaggerated, over the top, noisy, and mostly illegal in every aspect of his life.

That had to change.

If he was willing to have a damn career in the damn agonistic football, he had to get rid of the old habits.

He entered in college like he was on top of the world, and he was ad he still was nowadays, but you can’t enter the real world of respectable adults with a machine gun loaded with blanks on the shoulder and expect laud for your extreme raging behaviour.

He needed to calm the fuck down.

Just a bit.

And maybe he should have really set free all the slaves in the agenda.

For now.

Three years in college were gone in a blink of an eye and so he reached the end of the “I do what the fuck I want” period of his life.

First move, move all of his money to multiple bank account overseas and play dumb about his wealth.

Second move, burn all the fake contracts he stipulated with fake names. No more houses and property, not a single one. His beloved first house was his brother’s anyway, now.

Third move, no gambling. Unless it was for fun, then he could do whatever he wanted. He had to survive one way or another.

Fourth move, being an obnoxious, exaggerated, over the top, noisy, and innocent young man.

With a plain life, a plain campus room, a plain schedule.

And no weapons.

He was feeling so exposed since the day he buried his magnum.

Anyway, his room was a single one, thanks to the Lord, and he finished to drag by himself the last box with just a few things inside, like his Devil Bats helmet and some papers.

In front of the door he was trying to reach the key of the room hanging by his belt, but he just lost the grip on the box and everything felled to the ground. He cursed in such a lovely manner that some guys turned their heads to see what happened as his helmet rolled to the feet of a guy not far away from him.

He saw a pair of hands picking up the helmet and then a pair of shoes approaching.

He looked up and for a moment he was pretty confused by the vision.

He was a freshman. Slim figure, a bit of a midget – but almost everyone was a midget to him –, long blond hair, red eyes, pretty nose, and a look on his face that resembled his: confused and maybe suspicious.

« Hiruma-san? »

« Do I know you? »

He stood up again looking at him like something was missing and clearly, it was.

Hiruma took the helmet the stranger – or not so stranger? – was handing him and lean it on your shoulders with two fingers. The box was sadly forgotten at their feet.

Then, the blondie chuckles and Hiruma snapped his fingers:

« You are my brother’s friend. Afuro, right? »

Terumi Afuro, Afuro’s group, richer than hell and heaven combined, a friend of his brother Akio Fudo since middle school. They met each other for the first time when one of them was a pip and the other one was an equally a pip just taller and not eager to spend time with his little brother’s friends. Actually, it was a miracle he let them go inside his house at the time.

Well, they weren’t pips anymore, but Afuro was still a bit of a midget. An attractive one, he could see it. A fine piece of-

« Yes, Afuro Terumi. It’s nice to meet you again, Hiruma-san. »

Afuro bowed and Hiruma was fast to roll his eyes with a quiet puff.

« No need to be formal, drop the san, please. Are you a freshman here? I thought that rich kids were all about studying abroad, these days. »

« In summer of course, yes. And yes again, it’s my first day here. I’m the room next to you, I suppose. »

Afuro’s smile was stunning. First-class smile and he had, just like any mixed blood, two beautiful smiling eyes. Ha had an actual eyelid. Hiruma could see already how many young hearts he was going to break in his life. And the same Hiruma could tell he’d already started with a glance only.

« Sorry to have suggested otherwise, then, but “room” is such a big word. It’s more like a deposit. »

Picking up the box, Hiruma finally opened the door and showed without shame the absolute mess that there was inside.

A lot of boxes poorly stacked up on the floor, desk, and bed. Pieces of a wannabe library that Hiruma moved from the old house he had, and a lot of videocassettes packed with some rope, at least one hundred.

Afuro laughed again, a soft chuckle like a summer breeze, and went to the door to see the chaos.

« You must be at least a fourth year! Where did you live until now? »

« Fourth-year indeed. I was in a house near the university itself. But I need to be where the team is. »

« Right, football. The Commander from Hell. What an appropriate name. »

Again, another lovely chuckles and Hiruma could have bet he glanced at his ears. He grinned, just to show also his sharp teeth. Afuro seemed to make his eyes thinner and Hiruma didn’t mind it at all.

« They call me that. I’m innocent until proven guilty. »

« I bet you made it up yourself years ago. »

« Prove it. »

They shared a similar crooked smile and they looked at each other until it started to be awkward.

« So… I have to meet with my tutor. I don’t want to be late. Anyway… »

The natural blond one hesitated, Hiruma was waiting while leaning to the door jamb nonchalantly.

« Do you need help with your stuff? Maybe I can help you to sort it out... »

Of course, he couldn’t. Nobody had the right to touch his stuff, not even in a million years.

« Some of my guys will be here anyway to give me a hand. It’ll be over in two hours. I have a lot of spare time and you are a freshman, I can show you the place. It sounds pretty lame, but what about dinner? »

« Only if I can choose the place and I can pay for both of us. »

« You shouldn't, but I like to be surprised.

« Deal? »

« Deal. »

Wait. How the fuck that just happened? Hiruma didn’t know, but he was thinking about it it couldn’t be a bad idea. Afuro had something, in his eyes. Something he couldn’t resist and he didn’t even try to name it. It was like a fire was burning quietly in there, a fire that pushed him to know him.

Was it a date? A generic night out? Was there... four years gap? He was sure about nothing, still, he knew for sure it didn't seem like a bad idea since he was sure both of them were adult.

The gum in his mouth popped.

Yoichi took a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote down his number, passing it to Afuro.

He went away with a slightly different smile on his lips and the number in his hand.

One minute later Hiruma was alone in the messy room, swearing and complaining about how small it was and how much he’ll miss his old house near the principal building.

He sighed, then he thought about that thing that happened with a pip he’d never thought he’d meet ever again.

Vibration. Hiruma took the cellphone out of his pocket and it was Fudo, bragging about school.

Well. Maybe he should say to Akio what was going on. Since sooner or later, he'd like to fuck with his friend.

Fudo picked up the call instantly, still disappointed in Teikoku High School.

Some old venting, it'd never end.

Boring. Hiruma had something more interesting to say.

« Ohi, banana head. Is it ok if I start going out, and maybe making out, and eventually have sex with a friend of yours? »

Silence.

Three seconds of silence later, Akio was already screaming:

« Don’t you dare touch Tsunami with your filthy hands! »

« Actually, it’s Afuro. »

Another silence. Even for longer than before.

« Mh. »

« So? »

« Well, I mean. Ok. »

« Ok? »

« Yeah, I said ok. He can handle you, I guess. »

« …what do you mean with- »

« I have to go, don’t fuck it up, I don’t want to choose sides between the sweetest friend and my awful brother. Bye. »

He stared at the screen phone like it was a ghost.

What the fuck was happening, that day, seriously.

Why Afuro was a pass and Tsunami -only god knows what he eats to be so gorgeous- was a “Begone, Satan”?

He sighed and stared at the ceiling, lying on his new bed.

A smile on his face. The bubble gum popped again.

Boxes left apart, his new plain life was starting not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a What-If of a pre-existent AU Crossover in which Hiruma and Fudo are brothers by blood.  
Also, my Hiruma is gay as the nightmare of a Mormon, so he physically likes Tsunami because, well, who doesn't?  
In the original one, Hiruma and Afuro met too soon, they didn't meet in college and they met again so many years later, but... I wanted to skip and see if I could cut so many years of waiting for a younger first real sight.  
It's silly, but it's to break the ice too.  
Hope you liked it.  
That's all!
> 
> \- 
> 
> Last but not least, I don't know if I'll write every single prompt in English because my mother language is comfortable and English is like a new pair of shoes.  
...if you get my drift.  
Sorry for that.  
I'm lazy.


End file.
